


Piece of My Heart

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia finds a baby in the woods, leading Bellamy and Clarke to discuss whether or not they should keep the baby in camp and take of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of My Heart

Bellamy heard the cries before he saw where they were coming from.

He stepped out of the tent and scanned the open area in front of him, his eyes quickly landing on Octavia and Nathan who had gone hunting earlier that morning and while Nathan hauled a string of rabbits Octavia was murmuring into something small tucked in to her arms.

Clarke stepped out behind him as Bellamy met his sister's eyes, "O?"

She looked up and as she got closer she shifted her hold and Bellamy saw a tiny infant in the crook of her elbow, screaming to end the world.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the little blonde next to him Bellamy resisted the urge to smile at her pale face and instead reached out to take the baby.

"Not much bigger than you when you were born," he smiled as he pressed his finger to the baby's mouth who immediately began to suck on it, quieting instantly.

"She's a girl," Octavia told them, mischief in her eyes. "I checked."

Clarke finally stepped close enough to look over his arm at the baby, her hands reaching to check for a fever, and when her fingers brushed against Bellamy's their eyes briefly met and locked.

"She's hungry."

"Nathan suggested we trade with the Ark," Octavia mentioned, referring to Camp Jaha where most of the adults still lived. The 100, among others from the crash, had walked away from hypocritical and poisonous encampment to find their own way on the ground.

Clarke grimaced at the idea of trading with her mother, "Just get enough for the night. We'll see if Lincoln's people are willing to trade for a goat or something. She's suffering from exposure. Who would leave a baby out in the woods?"

Octavia shifted on her feet, "Lincoln's mentioned it before. His people don't do it, but some will leave a baby out in woods and if it survives three days the baby is considered strong enough to be part of the tribe."

"That's barbaric."

Bellamy nodded, "We'll take care of her for now. O, will you and Lincoln get milk and the cloth Clarke uses for bandages? We can use them for diapers."

Octavia nodded, rubbing a hand over the baby's bare head before stepping away.

Bellamy turned back into the tent and felt more than heard Clarke follow, "We're going to keep a baby at camp?"

He turned, ready to fight if she was going to argue, "You want to take her back to the woods?"

"No," she snapped, then immediately softened her voice. "But we're not exactly set up for a baby Bellamy."

The baby began crying, no longer interested in Bellamy's finger and Clarke walked to the corner of the tent to pick up a canteen and fixed a thin cloth to the top as a makeshift bottle and wordlessly handed it to to Bellamy.

"You want to hold her?" He laughed when she took a panicked step back, "Scared of a baby, princess?"

"I don't have a lot of experience," she admitted.

"I took of care of O when she was this small," Bellamy explained, and he could feel his grin spreading across his face as the baby pulled water from the cloth. "Objectively, O was cuter."

Clarke smirked and stepped closer, "We should find her parents."

Bellamy's brows furrowed, "They left her out in the woods to die."

"And if they find out we took her? We're interfering, and we agreed we wouldn't interfere with the Grounders to keep the peace."

"That was before we found a baby in the woods," he pointed out, his voice sharp. "Don't fight me on this, Clarke."

She stared at him, studying his face in that way she did that made him want to squirm, but she eventually nodded. "Fine. But we can't keep calling her 'she.'"

Again Bellamy smiled, he'd been considering names since Octavia had transferred her to his arms, "I was thinking Cleopatra."

"I'm sure there's a reason for that you'll explain in great detail later," Clarke smiled with a shake of her head, reaching out to brush a finger along the dark fuzz of hair. "But Cleoptra's a bit much for such a small thing."

She looked up and he met those blue eyes he knew better than his own, "How about Cleo?"

Bellamy nodded, his face softening as he looked down at the baby, "Don't worry Cleo, we'll take care care of you. You're part of the 100 now."


End file.
